Punishment
by The Pyxis
Summary: Dez anos tornaram-se uma eternidade para Lily Evans, dez anos cercados de arrependimentos e angústias. Agora ela tem a oportunidade de mudar o destino de todos que contribuíram para que ela vivesse naquele inferno de prisão. Contas serão acertadas e pessoas serão devidamente punidas.


**Disclaimer:** Como todos sabem Harry Potter não me pertence, ele é da J.K e ponto final. Como eu não ganho nada além de satisfação ao escrever fanfics também estou dentro da lei.

**N/A: **"Eu volteeeei, voltei para ficaaaar porque aqui, aqui é meu lugaaaaaar" Vocês devem me ignorar em momentos assim ok? Eu realmente estou muito feliz de voltar a escrever fanfics, até porque se eu não colocar minhas ideias no word eu vou explodir. Estreando Punishment uma ideia diferente para JILY o melhor shipper de todos os tempos, não tem nada de docinho e colorido, só crimes, vinganças e muita tensão sexual. Até porque eu ainda sigo na minha procura de um James Potter da vida.

Que foi gente? Sonhar é de graça e faz bem para a alma.

Espero que curtam esse prólogo e quando eu for postar o primeiro capítulo também postarei uma outra fanfic Jily também, só porque eu amo. Quem quiser ver a capa que eu fiz para a fic é só dar uma olhada no meu perfil que tem o link lá.

Aproveitem.

* * *

Punishment

Prólogo

Um corpo é um conjunto. Isso pode parecer óbvio, mas não é.

A maioria dos nossos bilhões de pessoas existentes em nosso planeta Terra não entenderia o que é um corpo. John Lupin sabia o que era um corpo e por isso ele sabia que um corpo pode se comunicar com outros corpos não só através da fala, ou de um olhar ou até de um gesto. A comunicação entre os corpos vai muito além, o silêncio é a forma de comunicação mais utilizada por algumas pessoas que não podem ou não conseguem expressar de outra forma o que sentem.

Não podem porque não é a hora certa.

Não conseguem porque é intenso demais para qualquer outro tipo de comunicação.

Lily Evans se comunicava pelo silêncio, havia muito a ser dito pelo silêncio. Quando o juiz Dalton revelou sua sentença há dez anos dizendo que ela estava condenada, tudo tornou-se tão barulhento e a ruiva percebeu que não havia tortura pior do que aquela. A menina tinha aprendido que pelo silêncio ela poderia expressar o que ela quisesse e quando soube daquela notícia o riso discreto de sua mãe soou como um grito, e o suspiro aliviado de Donna soprou todas as suas esperanças, apenas John ,seu advogado, conseguiu abafar um pouco daquele som irritante.

Enquanto suas lágrimas caíam ela juntou as mãos e pediu a Deus pela primeira vez em sua vida que ela pudesse dormir e nunca mais acordar.

— Lily? – Ela ouviu a voz exageradamente preocupada de John e sentiu a mão dele sobre seus ombros. Não dormiu essa noite? Está doente? Parece pálida demais.

—Pelo o amor de Deus John parece maricas falando desse jeito. – A ruiva disse.

—Respeito para com os mais velhos, eu te ensinei isso. – Ele a repreendeu.

—Eu sei, eu sei, mas me diz onde é que eu assino?

—Aqui e Aqui. – Ele mostrou onde ela deveria assinar.

Dez anos depois John continuou acompanhando Lily, visitando-a a cada vinte dias ou quando o trabalho deixava e Lily reconhecia que isso foi mais que um estimulo para continuar firme e terminar sua pena. Já era início de Agosto e véspera do seu último dia na prisão mesmo que ela procurasse todas as formas possíveis de negar que estava feliz, seu olhar a denunciava.

Ela tinha que assinar estes papéis antes de concluir o processo de liberação, John estava certo (como sempre) ela não tinha dormido bem, mas quem ligava? O importante é que ela estaria livre em menos de 72 horas.

Depois de assinar todos os documentos ela foi levada para sua cela e encontrou Rose em mais uma de suas leituras de livros intermináveis.

—Voltei – Lily anunciou.

—Com essa cara pálida aposto que John fez uma série de perguntas. – Disse em um tom debochado fazendo Lily sorrir de lado.

—Como sempre.

Rose tinha esse jeito de quem odeia o mundo porque quer entende-lo isso era maravilhoso para Lily porque elas poderiam conversar uma noite inteira sem se cansar.

—Amanhã quero falar com você e Angel durante o almoço ok? Eu consegui trocar o turno do almoço pelo jantar com a Tisha.

—Tudo bem, eu falo com a Angel de manhã cedo.

Ela pegou sua bandeja e seguiu seu rotineiro caminho até a única mesa que estava vazia, ficava bem no canto do refeitório, mas ainda sim visível aos olhos dos supervisores, sentou-se em um dos bancos e começou a comer meio aérea encarava a perna da mesa a sua frente enquanto mastigava uma grande porção da sua comida.

—Amanhã é definitivamente o seu dia. - Rose disse ao sentar-se no banco do lado oposto á Lily.

—É. Lily olhou para Rose que a encarava com seu costumeiro olhar calmo.

—Está ansiosa? - perguntou roubando um pedaço da cenoura no prato de Lily.

—Acho que sim, mas você sabe, tenho que me controlar. - A ruiva lembrou e não gostou dos pensamentos ruins que vagavam na sua cabeça.

—Não existe pessoa mais controlada do que você, digo, acho que entro nesse time também, mas o foco aqui é você. - Ela deu uma piscadinha como motivação.

—Um bom dia para você chuchu e para você também querida e doce irmã mais velha.

Uma voz melodiosa e agradável pode ser ouvida assim que as duas mulheres deram uma risada, uma nervosa e a outra debochada.

—Bom dia Angel, como se sente? - Lily perguntou educadamente para uma cópia de Rose dois anos mais nova e mais sorridente também.

—Ah me sinto melhor sim, aquela enfermeira é tão burra que se não fosse a minha genialidade vocês estariam debruçadas sobre meu corpo gelado e sem vida nesse momento. - Angel comentou sentando-se e logo em seguida roubando um último pedaço de cenoura do prato de Lily.

A ruiva olhou discretamente indignada para a ação de Angel que repetia o mesmo movimento de Rose ao roubar alguma coisa de seu prato. O mais engraçado é que foi exatamente desse jeito que ela conheceu as duas.

As irmãs Maxwell tinham chegado em um domingo, uma semana depois em que Lily tinha completado dezesseis anos e ao mesmo tempo um ano em que não sabia mais o que era ser livre. Lembrava bem do semblante das irmãs, Rose tinha olheiras e o cabelo bem curto, Angel tinha o cabelo um pouco mais longo e vários curativos pelo braço esquerdo e tinha assim como Rose um certo brilho de raiva no olhar.

Durante quatro meses elas tiveram muita dificuldade para se adaptar ao estilo "Sua mordomia acabou" e durante esse tempo Rose sentava-se com Lily só porque não havia mais lugares vagos nas outras mesas e, segundo Angel, Lily tinha ar de quem não queria saber o que elas estavam fazendo lá e não iria fazer perguntas idiotas como as outras. Um certo dia em que Tisha estava de bom humor e tinha preparado um prato com cenouras, ervilha, arroz e brócolis, Lily foi surpreendida quando uma mão com uma pequena cicatriz roubava uma rodelinha de cenoura e quando ela olhou curiosamente para a garota a sua frente ela ouviu algo do tipo " Que foi? Estou com fome.".

Três dias depois a mesma cena aconteceu só que dessa vez Lily tinha perdido duas rodelinhas de cenoura já que Angel resolvera seguir os passos da irmã. Desde então as três passaram a dividir conversas na hora das refeições, meses depois chegou Marlene e daí elas não só dividiam fatos ridículos de sua vida e comentários maldosos sobre pessoas que elas conheciam, os segredos também foram divididos em uma certa noite.

—Bom já que estão todas aqui vou explicar os últimos detalhes do nosso combinado. – Lily disse. – Lene disse que estará lá fora ás nove, John pegou um caso novo e vai para Rhode Island amanhã mesmo então terei um pouco mais de liberdade para trabalhar no nosso plano.

—Ótimo. – as irmãs responderam ao mesmo tempo.

—Quem mais sabe que você sai amanhã? – Rose perguntou.

—Só a Lene e o John, os Evans não fazem ideia de que estarei livre amanhã.

—Isso é muito bom.

—Ah é sim, mas só vou agir diretamente assim que vocês saírem daqui. – Lily comentou indiferente.

—É um caminho sem volta, se alguém está arrependida fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. – Angel sorriu marota jogando mais uma de suas frases de efeito.

Poderia não parecer, mas a frase dita por Angel estava carregada de verdades.

A decisão tomada por elas era realmente um compromisso sem volta e qualquer arrependimento no meio desse caminho sem dúvidas poderia custar a vida de uma delas.

Logo veio o silêncio com os olhares sombrios e distantes das três mulheres que esmagavam qualquer resquício de pena para com os seus alvos. Lily respirou fundo e olhou para o céu azul que se mostrava além das janelas gradeadas do refeitório.

—Tivemos muito tempo para pensar, refletir e se arrepender do que fizemos. Amanhã vou encarar uma realidade quase esquecida por mim, não tenho mais quinze anos, não tenho mais nem lágrimas para me fingir de coitada, bem que eu queria ás vezes, mas isso não vai acontecer. Tudo o que eu tenho agora é a certeza de que certas pessoas serão devidamente punidas.

* * *

**Notas finais: **Espero comentários né... até logo pessoas.


End file.
